The One Where Ross Hugs Rachel
"The One Where Ross Hugs Rachel" is the second episode of the sixth season of Friends, which aired on September 30, 1999. Plot Ross tells Rachel that he got the annulment, but he confesses to Phoebe that he didn't because he doesn't want to have three failed marriages. Phoebe proves to Ross that it isn't that big of problem: they tell the whole story to a group of girls, none of whom seem to care too much about the three divorces, however one of them insists she wouldn't date him while he's still married and another says that she thinks he's still in love with Rachel, which Phoebe insists is true. Ross insists that isn't true and decides to get the annulment, but it turns out that won't be as easy as he'd hoped because they both have to appear before a judge in order to have the marriage annulled. Chandler and Monica tell everyone they're going to move in together. Joey is really upset about Chandler moving out because Chandler is the best roommate ever. When Monica tells Rachel, she mistakenly thinks the three of us are going to live together and is really excited about it, but it drives Chandler crazy. When Monica finally manages to tell Rachel that she and Chandler want to live on their own, Rachel isn't upset at all. This upsets Monica, because she thinks she deserves at least a few tears. However, it turns out that Rachel isn't upset because she doesn't think they're gonna go through with it: they also cancelled their wedding in Vegas. When Monica tells her that it really is gonna happen, and that she and Rachel really aren't going to be roommates anymore, Rachel becomes quite upset and cries, saying it's the end of an era. Moments later, Ross walks in, wanting to tell Rachel about the marriage, but she's really upset about moving out, and Ross instead hugs Rachel to comfort her. However, as he hugs her he realizes that, despite his protests to the contrary, he really is in love with her. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox Arquette - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Ron Glass - Russell Alex Kapp Horner - Stephanie Tembi Locke - Karin Janelle Paradee - Meg James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Gail Mancuso Written By: Shana Goldberg-Meehan Trivia General *Rather than provide a recap, the beginning of this episode is almost identical to the ending for the previous episode. Goofs *In this episode Chandler says that Joey is surprisingly strict about sweets, but in "The One With The Kips" Joey leaves Rolos everywhere. This may not be a goof, Chandler may be referring to the kind of sweets rather than what he allows to be done with them. *Throughout this episode Monica and Rachel keep saying that they've lived together for six years. However since this is the start of the sixth season, they have only lived together for the previous five years. *Chandler and Joey only have one microwave again. The one that was above the sink is replaced with a paper towel holder. *When Ross and Rachel leave Central Perk to go to the movies, Rachel says that they're going to the Angelika, which Rachel says is "right up here". Central Perk is in the middle of the West Village. The Angelika is farther south, on the border between the Village and SoHo, so a New Yorker would refer to it as "down", not "up". Continuity *Ross said to his divorce attorney said that this was his second marriage in two years. However, they went to Vegas on Monica and Chandler's first anniversary, which would be exactly one year after the day before Ross' first marriage, where they got together in London. So, if Ross gots married the first day they were in Vegas (as implied in The One In Vegas), he got married twice in the same year. He also breaks his new year resolution from The One With All The Resolutions by getting divorced again. Resolutions are meant to be broken Episode Navigation Category:Season 6 Category:Friends Episodes Category:Episodes with Ross's name in the title Category:Episodes with Rachel's name in the title Category:Friends